total drama american tour
by Marianor602
Summary: total drama is back with new contestants and the ones you know and love its going to be awesome on total drama american tour


Chris: Im back whos ready for another drama action packed season 4 new contestants and all of our other 36 originals are right now are being transported from there home to here in New York City as teens travel around america via the chris mclean travel company all for a chance for 3 million dollars. On total drama american tour

TOTAL DRAMA THEME SONG

Chris: hey guys come on in. Welcome to new york city its time for season 5 (before all stars)first we need teams we are going to have a record 6 teams as for captains newbies from hawaii kakoa

**CONFESSIONAL-KAKOA**

**HEY IM KAKOA MY PLAN IS TO GET AWESOME TRUSTWORTHY PEOPLE TO MAKE AN ALLIANCE WITH AND GO TO THE END WITH THEM. **

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Next from texas Jeremy

**CONFESSIONAL- JEREMY**

**HEY Y'ALL I'M JEREMY IM FROM A SMALL TOWN AND I'M BASICALLY THE STAR QB IN THERE SO MY PLAN FOR DRAFTING GET ATHLETIC PEOPLE AND BUILD A SUPER TEAM**

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Third from here in new york jess

**CONFESSIONAL- JESS**

**HEY IM JESS I LOVE REALITY TV AND IM REALLY POPULAR AT SCHOOL AND I LOVE DRAMA SO MY PLAN IS TO MAKE MY TEAM DRAMA FILLED SO I CAN SNEAK BY AND JUST ENJOY THE DRAMA**

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

And finally from miami amanda

**CONFESSIONAL-AMANDA**

**HEY IM AMANDA I MAYBE A CUTE BLOND BUT DON'T LET LOOKS FOOL YOU IM VERY SMART AND I'M HERE TO PLAY I WILL FLIRT WITH A GUY AND GET HIM TO DO MY DIRTY WORK AND CLAIM 3 MILLION**

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Alright the other 2 captains were chosen at random first is sam and second our season 1 winner owen now the draft order is kakoa jess owen jeremy amanda and courtney

Sam why do i have last pick

Chris because it was random and its a snake pick anyway

Sam fine

Chris: kakoa your up

Kakoa i choose zoey

Zoey allright

Jess i choose alejandro

Al very well my compadre

Owen noah

Noah allright

Jeremy the sha lightning

Lightning sha lightning like this guy

Amanda trent

Trent cool

Sam i pick dakota

As the draft went on the teams were

Kakoa zoey cam mike geoff brigete

Jess al heather scott courtney duncan

Owen noah izzy cody sierra gwen

Jeremy lightning b dj jo eva

Amanda trent justin lindsay staci tyler

Sam dakota dawn beth brick harold

Chris Alright katie sadie zeke and anne maria you were all not chosen so that means you get to choose what team you're on anne maria

I choose kakoa vitos on that team

Sadie and katie amanda justins on it EEEEEEEE

zeke i choose owen eh he seems cool

Allright now for names since new york has many tv studios all the names are tv based

Team kakoa since kakoa is from hawaii you will be team five0 after hawaii five 0 on cbs and your color is blue

Jess since you love reality you will be the survivors after cbs survivor and you will wear green

Owen since you love food you are team iron chefs after iron chef america on food network and will be grey

Jeremy since you love sports you are team rush after nfl rush zone on nick and will be brown

Amanda since you love romance and love you will be team bachlorette after the bachlorette on abc and will be pink

And sam since you love video games you are the pikachus after pokemon cartoon series on cartoon network and will be yellow

Challenge time now kids and trust me its big because this decides transport from here to your next city and who stays and who goes the transports are

For team 1 a chris mclean jumbo private jet

For team 2 chris mclean train ride with private rooms for all

Team 3 a double decker bus

Team four coach bus

Team 5 an rv

Team 6 a crowded suv with a broken heating cooling thing and no roof

Yeah not fun your challenge a race around New York by clues there are 5 stops after each stop who ever id first wins safety and the best transport left bottom 2 sending someone home

If you play your money right at me you won't be mad like a bull

**CONFESSIONAL- JESS**

**IM FROM NEW YORK I GOT THIS **

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

jess wall street follow me

Noah its wall street owen lets go

Tyler guys its madison square garden during the 90's the knicks spent money to beat the bulls t and fans were mad when they lost it has to be that

Cam wall street duh

Lightning sha lightning thinks to follow scrawny after all sha lightning beat him in tdroti (note i know cam won in other countries but i go by american results)

Sam lets call taxis and ask them huh huh

**AT WALL STREET **

Congrats survivors you r first

Wooooo

Which means you are not only safe but also have won the jet

Alright team 5-0 you are 2nd

Team rush your third team

And iron chefs you are forth

2 hours later

What took you both so long

Sam our cab driver took us to Some garden

Tyler we went were our clue told us to go madison square garden but apparently we were wrong and had to go to wall street

Chris alright since i had a whole challenge to do I can't know because some idiots cost us time you both are sending someone home and since tyler at least came up with an idea so you get the RV while the pikachus get the loser suv

**CONFESSIONAL- TYLER**

**I MEAN I DONT THINK IM GOING HOME I MEAN I HAVE LINDSAY VOTE AND MINE AND HOPEFULLY TRENTS THAT SHOULD BE GOOD **

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Amanda to trent hey cutie

Trent hey amanda right

Amanda yah so i was a huge fan of yours and i was so sad but happy when you and gwen broke up

Trent why would you be happy

Amanda so i could maybe have you

Trent well you are really cute

Amanda so will you go out

Trent yeah

Amanda awesome

**CONFESSIONAL-AMANDA**

**GUY FOUND WOO**

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Trent so who are you voting for today

Amanda tyler

Trent i dont know i say sadie she was lagging behind

Amanda ok ill vote for her

10 min later

Amanda tyler vote for sadie or you will go home and tell lindsay that

Tyler awesome

AT elimination

heres how this elimination will work if you are safe you will receive something symbolizing the city were in today an apple if you do not receive an apple you will take the ride of losers out of here alright first people safe are amanda trent lindsay justin and katie and the person leaving is

…

…

…

sadie tyler you are safe

tyle awesome

katie wait if sadie leaves i leave to

chris fine you both leave and the pikachus send nobody home ok

sam sweet

katie and sadie bye bye guys well miss you

chris where could we possibly heading next how will i torture the contestants and who will go home find out next time on total drama american tour

**THANKS FOR READING COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK WHAT CITIES WE SHOULD GO TO AND WHO DO YOU LIKE AND DISLIKE BYE FOR NOW STAY CLASSY FANFICTION**


End file.
